Throughout history, many devices have been constructed and patented for either cutting or pulling out weed plants at or below the ground level. Since in many weeds, the root system can be so extensive that it requires a great deal of energy and strength to pull the weed and its roots from the ground, many of the devices for pulling weeds out have employed lever action type means in order that the strength of the operator may thereby be multiplied. While this feature appears to be common to many weed pulling devices, the prior art devices differ in the means and manner by which they secure the plant or weed in order that it might be withdrawn from the ground. For example, plant removal apparatus have been suggested such as devices coming down over the plant and holding the stem in a clam shell type arrangement for pulling from the ground, or to clamp two jaws about the plant and then withdraw same. Still other types of devices have been constructed having a pair of half rounded tubular protrusions forced into the soil around the plant stem, one protrusion forcibly urged against the other by a handle connecting it above the ground and then once a grip is secured about the plant, the whole plant, together with the surrounding soil, is lifted straight from the ground without the benefit of strength multiplication through lever means.